A touch panel display has been used in a portable terminal apparatus or a notebook computer as a user interface in recent years. Further, a desktop information processing apparatus is being developed which has a big touch panel display on the top plate surface thereof and is capable of achieving a multi-person brief meeting.
When the touch panel of a desktop information processing apparatus is touched by a plurality of users, sometimes it is difficult for the users to operate the touch panel as the distance there between is too close. Additionally, some users reject a crowded environment.